


Love Hurts

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was only a slap!', she had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, back to Mattex smut!

_'It was only a slap!'_ , she had said. Alex did hit hard, but Matt couldn't deny that he had found it erotic. He smiled to himself as he fondly remembered screwing up the take on purpose so they would have to re-shoot it, and so he could get smacked around some more. His red, stinging cheek had been worth it, and he played it off like the more she hit him, the more annoyed he became when really he was becoming more aroused.

He had returned to his hotel room that night after the excitement of the day. He always loved Comic Cons because the fans were always so amazing. The energy they had that filled the entire room was contagious, and he always found it a bit difficult to settle down to go to sleep afterward. After setting the card key on the table, he switched on the light and was startled by someone sitting on the sofa.

“Jesus, Alex!” He breathed, pressing his hand to his chest to feel his racing heartbeat. She just smirked and giggled huskily.

“Hello sweetie.” She purred in her usual flirtatious tone.

“How did you get in here?”

“Charmed the front desk clerk.” She replied nonchalantly.

“Of course.” He scoffed. “But I thought you were nothing like River Song? You said so yourself today.”

“I'm not, but I have my moments.”

“Is there something you wanted?”

“Yes.”

“Am I supposed to guess what it is?”

Alex got up from the couch and walked slowly to where he still stood at the door. When she was close enough, she reached out to press her hands to his chest, and gently pushed him back against the chilled wood of the door. Without wasting another second, she raised herself on her toes a little until she could successfully kiss his lips.

Matt hummed immediately, his arms instinctively wrapping around her lithe body so his hands could roam over her back. She whimpered in response when she parted her lips so his tongue could enter her mouth, while he pressed her impossibly closer to him. Once they parted some time later, they were both breathless and wanting.

“God, I've missed that.” She said.  
“So have I. We should really meet more often.”

“You're so busy now. The only time we get together is to do these conventions.”

“I'll try to make time, but I love these little moments we can steal together.”

“So do I. I just wish we could have more of them.”

“Then let's make the most of this time.” He said.

“We always do.” She smirked.

Alex jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bed. After dropping her down on the mattress, he covered her body with his and captured her mouth in more hungry kisses. His hips settled between her legs, and he was thankful for the skirt she was wearing as he ground his hardening cock against the crotch of her panties. He broke the kiss to hear her lovely sounds of pleasure.

“You know what I want, Alex.” He breathed, and she nodded.

Matt moved to kneel on the bed to allow her to get up, catching a glimpse of her lavender-colored panties and smirked to himself. He removed his shirt before laying down. They switched positions so she was on top now, straddling his stomach. His hands lightly gripped her hips as she leaned down to press soft kisses down his chest, causing him to arch into her touch.

Sitting up again, she quickly removed her tank top and bra. It was her turn to arch into him as his hands ventured up her stomach to cup her bare breasts. She sighed as she began slowly moving her hips against his stomach, feeling her panties become wetter and wetter. After a few moments, she stopped, then went further down to undo his jeans. He raised his hips to allow her to take them off, leaving him completely naked.

“Now it's your turn.” He said.

Alex smirked as she stood up and pushed her skirt and underwear down her legs, using her left foot to fling them off the bed. Matt's eyes darkened considerably as she lingered there for a moment, taking in the expanse of her glorious body. He crooked his finger at her, and she returned to her place on top of him. She sat a little lower this time to tease his cock with her sex.

“Have you been a good boy for me?” She asked.

“Absolutely not.” He smiled proudly, making her laugh.

“Well, I'm afraid you know what happens to boys who misbehave.”  
“Yes.” He breathed, closing his eyes to anticipate the first blow.

He wasn't disappointed. A sharp slap was struck to his left cheek, one that was so hard that it turned his head to the side. He bit his lip to stifle his moan of pleasure as he looked back up at her. He earned a back-hand to the other side of his face. Matt could tell she was trying to hold back a little so she wouldn't leave any lasting marks that would be seen the next day, but he wanted people to see them.

“Anything you'd like to say?” She asked.

“More.” He replied, earning another harsh slap to his left cheek.

She continued with seven more, each one making his cock harder. Whenever they met like this, it was his favorite form of foreplay. He didn't need her to suck or stroke him, just giving his face a few hard smacks was more than enough. After she finished, she couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss his red cheeks – something she always did in the past because she felt so terrible for hurting him.

“I need you now.” He said.

“What do you need?”

“To be inside you.”

They shared a smile as she positioned herself above his erection and slowly sank down onto it, the two of them sharing a sigh as well. Once she had taken the entire length, she stilled for a few seconds in order to adjust to his size, then pressed her palms to his chest and began a slow and gentle pace. His hands returned to gripping her hips in order to help her, and to increase the speed.

His pelvis perfectly stimulated her clit on every downward thrust, and she was soon feeling the beginnings of an orgasm. They were panting harshly as they got closer and closer to their release. Matt watched her breasts bounce as she rode him. Her lower lip was between her teeth as she stifled her moans, and her dark eyes never looked away from his. She had always looked exceptionally beautiful on top of him.

His orgasm was sudden, and as he flooded her womb with cum, it set off her release as well. Her inner muscles contracted and milked every last drop from him. When she came down from her high, she had collapsed on his chest, and he was trying to blow her curls away from his face. She raised her head to look at him as she giggled happily, giving him a kiss as she carefully rolled off and onto the mattress.

“I should get back to my sleeping girl.” She said after ten minutes of cuddling.

He nodded sadly, and she gave him another quick kiss before getting up to get dressed. He watched as she slipped her panties back up her legs, the bra straps going back up her arms and the garment being hooked behind her back. Her skirt came next, and then her tank top. They shared a smile before she headed for the door.

“Take a shower. You don't want to sleep next to her smelling like sex.” He said.

“Shut up.” She replied, feeling her cheeks warm.

“Not a chance.”


End file.
